


Getting Wet

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Character: Kili, Fili, the company <br/> Relationship: Kili/reader<br/> Request: Would you maybe do something for the hobbit where it’s raining and everyone is soaked to the bone and realizes that the reader’s clothes are stuck to her body, and Kili get’s really jealous and protective? pleeeeaaase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet

It had been two weeks. Two measly weeks and you were already considering hitting someone. It had been raining fri close to three days and you had managed to forget what it was like to be warm and dry.   
You were Bilbos younger sister and the only reason you were aloud to come along was because you had managed to sneak in and listen to the plan. Gandalf had smiled fondly at you and said that “two heads are better than one.” He then went on to say that since hobbits were considered halflings, two of you would make a whole. So, here you were, with 13 dwarfs and a wizard. Not exactly how you had planned your week   
You had been wearing a white button blouse with a long, pale green skirt with a long, purple cloak that was draped over your shivering shoulders but it did nothing to protect you from the cold.   
“We will stop and make camp here.” Thorin called over his shoulder as you all approached a rather large cave that would easily fit everyone. Bilbo helped you off your own horse then ran over to talk to Gandalf as you scurried into the cave. Everyone set to work making the fire and getting settled, as did you. You let your cloak fall from your shoulders and you found a rock that was sticking out the wall to hang it on.  
You were so busy making sure it didn’t fall, you didn’t notice the many eyes on your body. The only ones who were not looking at you were Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo who were talking about the road ahead outside the cave.   
Your skirt was clinging to your legs and showed off your round rear. The curves of your hips and waist were shown perfectly through your shirt that was now see through.   
Ori was blushing furiously as Bofur watched your back roll when you were just about to turn around.   
You were just about to turn around to ask what was going to be for supper when Kili suddenly appeared in front of you, his arms slightly spread. You frowned as you tried to move round him only for him to block your path once again.   
“What’s up, Kili?” You ask, tilting your head slightly, noticing his eyes dart down to your chest then back up, a blush spreading across his guilty looking face.   
You frown and do you look down and gasp.   
Your blouse were completely see through. You raised your hands to cover your self, crossing them across your chest and hunching over, your face turning bright red as you realise that almost all the company had been waiting for you to turn around. Tears began to stream don your faces as you bowed your head so your face.   
“Here.” You felt a warmth surrounded you. Opening one eye, you see Kili had wrapped his own coat around you to cover you.   
You mutter a thank you and rush past him, thankful the rain was off so you could go out now. You stopped just outside the cave, rushing into the woods and leaned against the tree, burying your face in your hands.   
“You should all be ashamed.” Kilis voice broke you out of your embarrassment, you were still close enough to hear. He sound angry.   
“Kili, calm down.”   
“No, I will not care down, Fili. You embarrassed her. Did you not see how upset she was? You was crying! You should all be ashamed of yourself, treating a woman like that!” You heard Kili storming out the cave and into the woods in search of you. You watched him walk right past you.   
“Kili.” You call out and he stops in his tracks, turning quickly to face you. It was no secret that you had feelings for the handsome dwarf.  
“[y/n], I’m so sorry about that.” He walks over to you, stopping a foot away.   
“No, I should be thanking you for defending my horror and dignity like that.” You blush and glance down at the floor, biting your lip.   
“It’s no problem. I really care for you and I. I didn’t want the other to see you like that when I hadn’t.” Kili stutters slightly as you look back at him.   
“Were, were you jealous?” You ask. Your heart jumped when Kili nodded.   
Jealous. That meant he liked you, didn’t it?   
You smile to yourself and take a step forward, placing a light kiss on Kili cheek.   
His face began to glow as red as ever when you pulled away. It was rather adorable. Just as you were about to pull away, Kilis lips tackled your own in a sweet kiss. Your eyes widened but you kissed back, wrapping your arms around him so that the front of your coat opened slightly. Kilis hands were placed lightly on your hips as you pulled away for air. His eyes darted down and you giggled slightly, pulling away and covering yourself.   
“Maybe you should get me wet more often.” You giggle, winking at him and walking back to the camp, feeling the embarrassment fade away as the young prince darts after you, wrapping an arm protectively around your waist.


End file.
